hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Surfing areas
This is a list of areas associated with surfing (WP). Parts of the hippie traveler culture and parts of the surf culture (WP) intersect in various ways, including the areas they visit. These tend to be less widely known places, in part for that reason. The most widely known surfing areas, however, are found in Wikipedia:Australia, Hawaii, USA, California, USA and Wikipedia:Indonesia. Africa South Africa *Wikipedia:Durban *Wikipedia:Amanzimtoti *Wikipedia:Scottburgh *Wikipedia:Muizenberg *Wikipedia:Kommetjie *Wikipedia:Elands Bay *Wikipedia:Port Alfred *East London *Wikipedia:Port Elizabeth *Wikipedia:Jeffreys Bay *Wikipedia:Cape St. Francis (Seal Point) *Wikipedia:Mossel Bay *Wikipedia:Cape Town Algeria *Wikipedia:Jijel Morocco *Wikipedia:Dar sidi bouazza *Safi *Wikipedia:Essaouira *Wikipedia:Sidi kaouki *Wikipedia:Imsouan *Wikipedia:Tamri *Wikipedia:Taghazout *Banana Egypt *Wikipedia:Alexandria Tunisia *Wikipedia:Mehdia Asia India The east coast has stronger and bigger waves than the west coast * Wikipedia:Goa * Wikipedia:Gokarna, Karnataka * Wikipedia:Andaman & Nicobar Islands * Wikipedia:Kovalam, Kerala East Coast Surf Spots * Big Rock * Kovalam aka Covelong point - Chennai * Mahabalipuram * Auroville * Rameshwaram *{Puri,(orissa)} Indonesia *Wikipedia:Bali Island and neighboring Wikipedia:Nusa Lembongan *Wikipedia:Mentawai Islands, Wikipedia:West Sumatra *Wikipedia:Nias Island, Wikipedia:North Sumatra *Wikipedia:G-Land, Wikipedia:Banyuwangi, Wikipedia:East Java *Wikipedia:Cimaja, Wikipedia:Palabuhan Ratu, Wikipedia:West Java *Wikipedia:Tanjung Setia, Wikipedia:Krui, Wikipedia:Lampung Province *Wikipedia:Nemberala, Wikipedia:Rote Island, Wikipedia:East Nusa Tenggara *Wikipedia:Teluk Meranti, Wikipedia:Kampar River, Wikipedia:Riau *Wikipedia:Teluk Gerupuk, Wikipedia:Lombok, Wikipedia:West Nusa Tenggara Iran *Wikipedia:Kish Island Israel *Wikipedia:Herzliya Beach, Wikipedia:Tel Aviv *Wikipedia:Dabush Beach, Herzliya *Wikipedia:Al Gal, Wikipedia:Bat Yam *Wikipedia:Bat Galim, Wikipedia:Haifa *Wikipedia:Hof Gil, Wikipedia:Ashdod *Wikipedia:Miami, Wikipedia:Ashdod *Wikipedia:Ksatot, Wikipedia:Ashdod Japan WQS 2007 *Tahara, Wikipedia:Aichi Prefecture - 6 star *Hyūga, Wikipedia:Miyazaki Prefecture - 2 star *Wikipedia:Minamisōma, Wikipedia:Fukushima Prefecture - 2 star Japan Professional Surfing Tour 2007 *''Wikipedia:Bali, Wikipedia:Indonesia'' *Ōarai, Wikipedia:Ibaraki Prefecture *Wikipedia:Kujukuri Beach, Wikipedia:Chiba Prefecture *Tōyō, Wikipedia:Kōchi Prefecture *Wikipedia:Sendai, Wikipedia:Miyagi Prefecture - All Japan Pro. Other famous surfing areas *Wikipedia:Shōnan, Wikipedia:Kanagawa Prefecture *Wikipedia:Shizuoka Prefecture Maldives * Wikipedia:Beacons, Huvadhoo Atoll * Wikipedia:Chickens, North Male' Atoll * Wikipedia:Cokes, North Male' Atoll * Wikipedia:Guru’s, North male' Atoll * Wikipedia:Honkey, North Male' Atoll * Wikipedia:Jail break, North Male' Atoll * Wikipedia:Kate’s, North Male' Atoll * Wikipedia:Lohis, North Male' Atoll * Wikipedia:Pasta point, North Male' Atoll * Wikipedia:Piddlies (Ninja’s), North Male' Atoll * Wikipedia:Sultans, North Male' Atoll * Wikipedia:Tombstones, North Male' Atoll * Wikipedia:Towns (Raalhugandu), Capital Male' Pakistan * Wikipedia:French Beach, Karachi Philippines *Aurora *Wikipedia:La Union *Siargao *Wikipedia:Zambales *Pagudpud *Wikipedia:Samar *Wikipedia:Catanduanes *Wikipedia:Oriental Negros Sri Lanka South Coast *Wikipedia:Hikkaduwa *Wikipedia:Galle *Wikipedia:Kabalana *Wikipedia:Midigama *Wikipedia:Weligama *Wikipedia:Mirissa *Matara East Coast *Wikipedia:Arugam Bay *Wikipedia:Potuvil *Wikipedia:Peanut Farm *Wikipedia:Okanda *Green Room Thailand *Phuket *Wikipedia:Khao Lak United Arab Emirates * Wikipedia:Jumeirah Beach, Dubai Oceania Australia Wikipedia:New South Wales *Wikipedia:Sydney **Wikipedia:Northern Beaches ***Avalon ***Curl Curl ***Dee Why ***Manly ***North Narrabeen ***Palm Beach ***Whale Beach **Eastern Suburbs ***Wikipedia:Bondi Beach, ***Tamarama ***Wikipedia:Maroubra Beach ***Bronte Beach **Cronulla ***Shark Island ***Wikipedia:Wanda Beach ***Wikipedia:Elouera Beach ***Wikipedia:North Cronulla Beach ***Wikipedia:Cronulla Beach *Wikipedia:North Coast, New South Wales **Duranbah **Fingal Head **Kingscliff **Wikipedia:Byron Bay ***Wikipedia:The Wreck ***The Pass **Lennox Head **Ballina **Old Bar **Angourie **Coffs Harbour **Crescent Head **Nambucca Heads **South West Rocks *Newcastle Stretch **Wikipedia:Stockton Beach **Wikipedia:Nobbys Beach *Central Coast **Soldiers Beach **Forresters Beach **Wamberal **Terrigal **Avoca Beach **Copacabana *Wikipedia:Wollongong (Sandon Point) *Batemans Bay *Ulladulla/Mollymook Wikipedia:Queensland *Gold Coast **TOS (The Other Side Straddie) **Sandpumping Jetty ** Narrowneck Narrowneck Longboard Club **Wikipedia:Surfers Paradise **Broadbeach ** Miami ** Burleigh Heads ** 19th Avenue, Palm Beach (Palmy Army) ** Currumbin Alley - Alley Boys ** Kirra Point Kirra Boardriders ** Greenmount **Wikipedia:Snapper Rocks Snapper Boardriders ***The Superbank is a rare occurrence where sand banks combine with large wave conditions to provide a surfable ride from Snapper Rocks, through Greenmount, and finishing in the barrels of Kirra Point. **Wikipedia:Duranbah (actually just over border in Wikipedia:Tweed Shire) *Sunshine Coast **Wikipedia:Noosa Heads ***Wikipedia:Double Island Point ***Wikipedia:Noosa National Park ***Sunshine Beach **Wikipedia:Maroochydore *** Coolum *** Alexandra Headland **Wikipedia:Caloundra *** Kings Beach **Wikipedia:Bribie Island Victoria *Torquay, **Jan Juc **Bells Beach **Wikipedia:Winkipop *Phillip Island ** Woolamai Beach ** Smiths Beach ** YCW ** Express Point *Wikipedia:Mornington Peninsula ** St Andrews Beach (Gunnamatta Beach, The Kegs) ** Point Leo ** Point Nepean ** Portsea (e.g. Quarantines) ** Sorrento (Back Beach, Koonya Reef) * Lakes Entrance * Lorne * Portland * Seaspray Wikipedia:Western Australia *Perth ** Burns Beach ** Cottesloe Beach ** City Beach ** Wikipedia:Floreat Beach ** Wikipedia:Rottnest Island (Rotto Box, Chicken Reef, Strickland Bay) ** Scarborough Beach (hosted 2007 Australian Surf Life Saving Championships) ** Trigg Beach ** Watermans Bay (including 2nds) ** Whitfords Beach *Rockingham/Wikipedia:Mandurah ** Golden Bay ** Secret Harbour ** Singleton *Margaret River ** Boranup ** Injidup ** Prevelly (Margaret River Mouth) ** Redgate ** Surfers Point (home to Margaret River Pro event) ** Wikipedia:Yallingup *Broome (Cable Beach) *Bunbury (Back Beach, BP Beach) *Denmark (Ocean Beach) *Esperance *Wikipedia:Geraldton (Mahomets Back Beach, Sunset Beach) *Wikipedia:Gnaraloo (Tombstones) *Kalbarri (Jake's Point) *Lancelin (Edward Island, Back Beach) *Wikipedia:Ningaloo Reef (Quobba, Red Bluff) *Yanchep Wikipedia:South Australia *Wikipedia:Kangaroo Island *Victor Harbor *Seaford *Waitpinga *Wikipedia:Innes National Park *Vivonne Bay *Penong Wikipedia:Tasmania *Wikipedia:Shipstern Bluff *Clifton Beach *Seven Mile Beach *Cape Sorell *Eaglehawk Neck New Zealand Wikipedia:North Island *Gisborne, *Wikipedia:Mount Maunganui, North Island *Wikipedia:Piha, North Island *Raglan, North Island *Taranaki, North Island *Wikipedia:Wairarapa, North Island * Wikipedia:Lyall Bay, Wikipedia:Wellington North Island Wikipedia:South Island *St. Clair, Wikipedia:South Island *Wikipedia:The Catlins, South Island Micronesia *Wikipedia:Palikir Pass, Wikipedia:Pohnpei Wikipedia:Fiji *Wikipedia:Cloudbreak, Wikipedia:Tavarua Wikipedia:Tahiti *Wikipedia:Teahupoo, Wikipedia:Tahiti Wikipedia:Hawaii Hawai i (Big Island) *Banyans (Wikipedia:Holualoa Bay) *Wikipedia:Hilo *Kahalu u Bay *Wikipedia:Kawaihae *Wikipedia:Kiholo Bay *Ho okena *Lyman's (Wikipedia:Holualoa Bay) *Wikipedia:Richardson Beach *South Point Kaua i *Wikipedia:Hanalei Bay *Kapa a *Wikipedia:Kekaha *Wikipedia:Mana Point *Wikipedia:Na Pali Coast *Wikipedia:Niihau *Wikipedia:Poipu *Wikipedia:Polihale O ahu North Shore *Wikipedia:Backdoor Pipe *Pipeline *Wikipedia:Chun's Reef *Wikipedia:Gas Chambers *Wikipedia:Haleiwa *Wikipedia:Hulton's *Wikipedia:Kaena Point *Wikipedia:Kuilima *Wikipedia:Jocko's *Wikipedia:Laniakea *Wikipedia:Log Cabins *Wikipedia:Mokuleia *Off the Wall *Sunset Beach *Rocky Point *Wikipedia:Rockpile *Sunset *Velzyland *Waimea Bay West shore *Wikipedia:Yokohama Bay *Wikipedia:Makaha *Wikipedia:Maili *Wikipedia:Ewa Beach South shore *Wikipedia:Ala Moana *Black Point *Wikipedia:Canoes *Wikipedia:Four's *Kaiser's *Wikipedia:Populars *Queen's *Wikipedia:Publics *Wikipedia:Rockpile *Wikipedia:Three's *Wikipedia:Waikiki Windward *Wikipedia:Hakalau *Kahana *Wikipedia:Kahuku *Kailua *Wikipedia:Kahuluu Bay *Kalapana *Wikipedia:Makapu'u *Wikipedia:Oahu Westside *Wikipedia:Sandy Beach Wikipedia:Maui *Kahana *Wikipedia:Kahului *Hana *Wikipedia:Honolua Bay *Wikipedia:Honokohau *Wikipedia:Hookipa *Wikipedia:Lahaina *Wikipedia:Maalaea *Wikipedia:Olowalu *Peahi (Jaws) *Wikipedia:Rainbows *Wikipedia:Windmills *Wikipedia:Kahoolawe *Wikipedia:Wailea *Wikipedia:Waiopai Lāna i *Wikipedia:Manale Bay *Wikipedia:Kikoa *Wikipedia:Nanahoa *Wikipedia:Pohakuloa Moloka i *Halawa Bay *Wikipedia:Haupu Bay *Wikipedia:Kalae Loa *Kalaupapa *Wikipedia:Kepuhi *Halena Beach Samoa *Wikipedia:Savai'i Europe Channel Islands *Wikipedia:Jersey France Southern France *Wikipedia:Hendaye, Wikipedia:Aquitaine *Wikipedia:Bidart, Wikipedia:Aquitaine *Wikipedia:Biarritz, Wikipedia:Aquitaine *Wikipedia:Anglet, Wikipedia:Aquitaine *Wikipedia:Hossegor, Wikipedia:Aquitaine *Wikipedia:Seignosse, Wikipedia:Aquitaine *Wikipedia:Lacanau, Wikipedia:Aquitaine *Wikipedia:Capbreton, Wikipedia:Aquitaine *Wikipedia:Cap-Ferret, Wikipedia:Aquitaine Northern France *Le Lizay, Wikipedia:Charente-Maritime *Wikipedia:Siouville-Hague, Wikipedia:Manche *Wikipedia:Pointe de la Torche, Brittany Great Britain Cornwall and Devon *Wikipedia:Bude, Wikipedia:Cornwall *Wikipedia:Crantock, Cornwall *Porth, Cornwall *Wikipedia:Fistral Beach, Wikipedia:Newquay, Cornwall *Wikipedia:Perranporth, Cornwall *Wikipedia:Porthleven, Cornwall *Wikipedia:Sennen Cove, Cornwall *St Agnes, Cornwall *Wikipedia:Trebarwith Strand, Cornwall *Wikipedia:Watergate Bay, Cornwall *Wikipedia:Lynmouth, Devon *Wikipedia:Westward Ho!, Devon *Wikipedia:Saunton, Devon *Wikipedia:Croyde, Devon *Wikipedia:Putsborough, Devon *Wikipedia:Woolacombe, Devon *Wikipedia:Sandymouth, Devon *Wikipedia:Challaborough, Devon *Wikipedia:Bantham, Devon Wales and Northern England *The Mumbles, Wikipedia:Wales *Wikipedia:Rhossili, Wikipedia:Wales *Wikipedia:Llangennith, Wikipedia:Wales *Wikipedia:Llangrannog, Wikipedia:Wales *Wikipedia:Llantwit Major, Wikipedia:wales *Wikipedia:St Davids, Wikipedia:Wales *Wikipedia:Freshwater West, Wikipedia:Wales *Wikipedia:Southerndown, Wikipedia:Wales *Wikipedia:Newgale, Wikipedia:Wales *Wikipedia:Cayton Bay, North Yorkshire *Wikipedia:Saltburn-by-the-Sea, Wikipedia:Teesside *Sandilands, Lincolnshire Scotland *Wikipedia:The Bar, Scotland *Wikipedia:Aberdeen, Scotland *Wikipedia:Coldingham Bay, Scotland *Wikipedia:Fraserburgh, Scotland *Pease Bay, Scotland *Wikipedia:Thurso, Scotland *Wikipedia:Tiree, Scotland Greece Aegean Sea *Wikipedia:Poseidi, Wikipedia:Chalkidiki *Wikipedia:Golden Beach, Thassos *Agios Ioannis, Wikipedia:Pelion *Wikipedia:Kolimbithres, Wikipedia:Tinos *Wikipedia:Chorefto, Wikipedia:Volos Ionian Sea Athens and Peloponnisos Crete Greek Islands Ireland *Wikipedia:Bundoran, Wikipedia:Donegal Bay *Carrownisky, Louisberg, Wikipedia:County Mayo *Keel Beach, Wikipedia:Achill, Wikipedia:County Mayo *Wikipedia:Rossnowlagh, Wikipedia:Donegal Bay *Wikipedia:Portrush, Antrim *Wikipedia:Dingle Peninsula, Kerry *Wikipedia:Lahinch, Wikipedia:Co. Clare *Wikipedia:Spanish Point, Wikipedia:Co. Clare *Wikipedia:Doolin, Wikipedia:Co. Clare * Rosslare, Wikipedia:Co. Wexford *Wikipedia:Easkey, Wikipedia:Co Sligo *Wikipedia:Aughris, Wikipedia:Co Sligo *Dunmoran, Wikipedia:Co Sligo *Wikipedia:Strandhill, Wikipedia:Co Sligo *Streedagh, Wikipedia:Co Sligo *Wikipedia:Inniscrone, Wikipedia:Co Sligo *Mullaghmore, Wikipedia:Co Sligo *Dunlaughin, Wikipedia:Co. Galway Italy *Wikipedia:Capo Mannu, Wikipedia:Sardinia *Wikipedia:Spiaggetta, Ostia *Wikipedia:Varazze, Wikipedia:Liguria *Wikipedia:Banzai Beach, Wikipedia:Santa Marinella (Rome) *Wikipedia:Lido Garda, Wikipedia:Anzio (Rome) Netherlands *Wikipedia:Texel, Wikipedia:North Holland *Wikipedia:Den Helder, Wikipedia:North Holland *Wikipedia:Katwijk, Wikipedia:South Holland *Wikipedia:Scheveningen, Wikipedia:South Holland Wikipedia:Zandvoort, Wikipedia:North Holland Norway *Bore, Wikipedia:Rogaland. *Hellestø, Wikipedia:Rogaland. *Brusand, Wikipedia:Rogaland. *Sandve, Wikipedia:Rogaland. Portugal *Sagres :Wikipedia:Bordeira :Amado *Wikipedia:Madeira :Wikipedia:Paul do Mar, :Ponta Pequena, :Lugar de Baixo, :São Vicente, :Wikipedia:Jardim do Mar, *Wikipedia:Ericeira :Ribeira D'Ilhas, :Coxos, :Pedra Branca, :Foz do Lizandro, :Pico do Futuro, :São Julião. *Peniche :Supertubos, :Molhe Leste, :Cova da Alfarroba, :Lagide, :Prainha, :Consolação *Espinho :Baía, :Cagalhotos *Wikipedia:Matosinhos *Linha de Wikipedia:Cascais *Wikipedia:Póvoa de Varzim :Wikipedia:Salgueira Beach —''Póvoa de Varzim spot'' :Wikipedia:Aguçadoura Beach — Aguçadoura spot :Wikipedia:Lagoa Beach — Póvoa Hotel spot Spain *Wikipedia:Zarautz, Wikipedia:Guipuzcoa, North Coast *Wikipedia:Mundaka, Vizcaya, North Coast *Wikipedia:La Coruna, Galicia, North coast *Ferrol, Galicia, North coast *Wikipedia:Rodiles, Wikipedia:Asturias, North coast *Wikipedia:Xago, Asturias, North coast *Wikipedia:El Quemao, Wikipedia:Lanzarote, Wikipedia:Canary Islands *Wikipedia:Punta Blanca, Wikipedia:Tenerife, Canary Islands *Wikipedia:El Cotillo, Wikipedia:Fuerteventura, Canary Islands *Wikipedia:El Palmar, Wikipedia:Andalucía, Wikipedia:Cadiz, Wikipedia:Vejer de la Frontera South Coast *Wikipedia:Las 3 Piedras, Wikipedia:Andalucía, Wikipedia:Cádiz, Wikipedia:Chipiona South Coast *Wikipedia:Playa del Arenal, Wikipedia:Javea, Wikipedia:Alicante Eastern Coast Turkey *Wikipedia:Kusadasie, Wikipedia:Kusadasie North America Canada West Coast *Wikipedia:Tofino, British Columbia *Wikipedia:Jordan River, British Columbia *Sandspit East Coast *Wikipedia:Halifax County, Nova Scotia *Wikipedia:Cape Breton County, Nova Scotia Great Lakes *North Shore of Wikipedia:Lake Superior Lachine Rapids *Wikipedia:Habitat 67 (standing wave) *& a east beach Mexico *Wikipedia:Puerto Escondido, Oaxaca *Wikipedia:Baja California :*Ensenada County :*Wikipedia:Isla Todos Santos :*Wikipedia:Baja Malibu :*Wikipedia:Seven Sisters, Baja California USA California *Wikipedia:San Diego County, California :*Swamis, Encinitas :*San Onofre State Park, between Wikipedia:San Clemente, California and Wikipedia:Oceanside, California :*Oceanside :*Carlsbad :*Cardiff :*Del Mar :*Imperial Beach :*Wikipedia:Black's Beach :*Wikipedia:Windansea *Wikipedia:Orange County, California :*Wikipedia:Trestles, near Wikipedia:San Clemente :*The Wedge, Wikipedia:Newport Beach :*56th Street, Wikipedia:Newport Beach :*Wikipedia:Huntington Beach, California :*Salt Creek, Wikipedia:Dana Point :*Wikipedia:T-Street, Wikipedia:San Clemente :*Wikipedia:Brooks Street, Wikipedia:Laguna Beach :*Wikipedia:Doheny State Beach, Wikipedia:Dana Point :*Surfside :*Seal Beach *Wikipedia:Los Angeles County, California :*Malibu :*Wikipedia:Lunada Bay, Wikipedia:Palos Verdes :*The Cove, Wikipedia:Palos Verdes :*Wikipedia:Haggertys, Wikipedia:Palos Verdes :*Wikipedia:El Porto, Manhattan Beach, California :*Wikipedia:Manhattan Beach, California :*Wikipedia:Hermosa Beach, California :*Wikipedia:Santa Monica, California :*Wikipedia:Surfrider Beach :*Wikipedia:Topanga :*Wikipedia:Chart House :*Wikipedia:Venice Beach *Wikipedia:Santa Barbara County, California :*Rincon :*Wikipedia:Campus Point *Wikipedia:San Luis Obispo County, California :*Wikipedia:Pismo Beach, California *Wikipedia:Santa Cruz County, California :*Pleasure Point :*Wikipedia:Steamer Lane *Wikipedia:San Mateo County, California :*Mavericks, Wikipedia:Half Moon Bay, California Pacific Northwest Oregon *Agate Beach *Battle Rock *Bastendorff Beach *Wikipedia:Cape Kiwanda *Cannon Beach *Indian Beach *Hubbard Creek *Oceanside *Otter Rock *Pacific City *Roads End *Nesika Beach *Short Sands *Wikipedia:South Beach State Park *South Jetty at Brookings *South Jetty at Florence Washington *La Push *Neah Bay *Westport East Coast Northeast *Rockaway Beach, Queens, New York *Wikipedia:Gilgo, Long Island, New York *Wikipedia:Long Beach, New York *Wikipedia:Kennebunk, Maine *Wikipedia:Narragansett, Rhode Island *Wikipedia:Ocean City, New Jersey *Wikipedia:Belmar, New Jersey *Wikipedia:Manasquan, New Jersey *Wikipedia:Island Beach State Park, New Jersey *Wikipedia:Seaside Park, New Jersey *Wikipedia:Monmouth Beach, New Jersey *Wikipedia:Surf City, New Jersey *Wikipedia:Beach Haven, New Jersey *Wikipedia:Atlantic City, New Jersey *Wikipedia:Sea Isle City, New Jersey *Wikipedia:Cape May, New Jersey *Wikipedia:Wildwood, New Jersey *Wikipedia:Ocean City, Maryland *Wikipedia:Indian River Inlet, Delaware *Wikipedia:Hampton Beach, New Hampshire *Wikipedia:Davis Park, New York *Wikipedia:Fire Island, New York *Wikipedia:Montauk, New York *East Hampton, New York *Southampton, New York Southeast *The Wikipedia:Outer Banks of Wikipedia:North Carolina *Wikipedia:Wrightsville Beach, North Carolina *Wikipedia:Masonboro Island, North Carolina *Wikipedia:Sand Dollar Shores, North Carolina *Wikipedia:Shackleford Banks, North Carolina *Wikipedia:New Smyrna Beach, Florida *Wikipedia:Cocoa Beach, Florida *Wikipedia:Virginia Beach, Virginia, Host of the Wikipedia:East Coast Surfing Championships *Wikipedia:Sebastian Inlet, Wikipedia:Brevard County, Florida Gulf Coast *Wikipedia:Galveston, Texas *Wikipedia:Corpus Christi, Texas *Wikipedia:Freeport, Texas *Wikipedia:South Padre Island, Texas *Wikipedia:Bradenton Beach, Florida *Wikipedia:Saint Petersburg Beach, Florida *Wikipedia:Panama City, Florida *Wikipedia:Clearwater, Florida *Wikipedia:Laguna Beach, Florida *Wikipedia:Caladesi Islands, Florida *Wikipedia:Anna Maria, Florida Great Lakes *Wikipedia:Sheboygan, Wisconsin, home to the Dairyland Surf Classic, the largest Wikipedia:lake surfing competition in the world.The Corona Dairyland Surf Classic Caribbean *Wikipedia:Barbados **The Soup Bowl{home of the wold famous right hand break on the east coast of Barbados. **Maycocks **South Point **Freights **Brandens *Wikipedia:Dominican Republic **Wikipedia:Playa Encuentro **Playa Bonita *Wikipedia:Puerto Rico **Aguadilla **Dome's **Culebra Island **Isabela **Jobos **Maria's **Middles **Ramey **Rincón **Shacks **Steps **Surfer's **The Landing **Tres Palmas **Wilderness **Wishing Well *Wikipedia:Montserrat **Belham Valley Rivermouth (RIP) Central America * Witch's Rock, Wikipedia:Costa Rica * Wikipedia:Tamarindo, Costa Rica * Wikipedia:Nosara, Wikipedia:Costa Rica * Playa Grande, Wikipedia:Costa Rica * Jaco, Wikipedia:Costa Rica * Playa Hermosa, Wikipedia:Costa Rica * Wikipedia:Santa Teresa, Costa Rica * Wikipedia:Montezuma, Costa Rica * Wikipedia:Dominical, Wikipedia:Costa Rica * Playa Pavones, Wikipedia:Costa Rica * Wikipedia:Puerto Viejo de Talamanca, Wikipedia:Costa Rica * Playa Zunzal, Wikipedia:El Salvador * Playa El Tunco, Wikipedia:El Salvador * Playa El Zonte, Wikipedia:El Salvador * La Punta Roca, Wikipedia:El Salvador * Conchalio, Wikipedia:El Salvador * Wikipedia:San Juan del Sur, Wikipedia:Nicaragua * Popoyo, Wikipedia:Nicaragua * Maderas, Wikipedia:Nicaragua * Tola, Wikipedia:Nicaragua * El Remanso, Wikipedia:Nicaragua * San Francisco Bay, Wikipedia:Nicaragua * Ocos,San Marcos,Guatemala South America Wikipedia:Argentina *Wikipedia:Mar de Plata, Wikipedia:Argentina *Miramar, Wikipedia:Argentina Brazil São Paulo *São Sebastião **Barra do Una **Wikipedia:Juquehy **Praia Preta **Barra do Sahy **Baleia **Cambury **Wikipedia:Maresias **Praia Brava **Paúba **Santiago **Guaecá *Wikipedia:Guarujá **Astúrias **Tombo **Canal Pitangueiras **Monduba **Ilha Pitangueiras **Maluf Pitangueiras **Enseada **Pernambuco **Praia Branca *Wikipedia:Ubatuba **Simão **Toninhas **Praia Grande **Vermelha do Centro **Vermelha do Norte **Itamambuca **Félix *Santos **Divisa **Quebra-Mar **Canal 1 **Posto 2 *Wikipedia:Ilhabela **Castelhanos **Bonete Rio de Janeiro *Wikipedia:Rio de Janeiro **Copacabana **Diabo **Wikipedia:Arpoador **Wikipedia:Ipanema **Wikipedia:Leblon **São Conrado **Wikipedia:Barra da Tijuca **Reserva **Recreio **Macumba **Prainha **Grumari *Wikipedia:Saquarema **Praia da Vila **Wikipedia:Itaúna *Wikipedia:Niterói **Itacoatiara *Wikipedia:Búzios **Geribá *Wikipedia:Ilha Grande thumb|upright|A surfer from [[Wikipedia:Recife]] *Wikipedia:Maracaípe, PE *Wikipedia:Borete, PE *Wikipedia:Praia do Cupe, PE *Wikipedia:Porto de Galinhas, PE *Wikipedia:Praia dos Carneiros, PE *Wikipedia:Muro Alto, PE *Wikipedia:Fernando de Noronha, PE *Wikipedia:Marataízes, ES *Wikipedia:Itacaré, BA *Wikipedia:Maceió, AL *Wikipedia:Praia do Francês, AL *Wikipedia:Praia da Pipa, RN *Wikipedia:Ilha do Mel, PR *Wikipedia:Garopaba, SC *Wikipedia:Florianópolis, SC *Wikipedia:Praia do Rosa, SC *Wikipedia:São Francisco do Sul, SC *Torres, RS *Wikipedia:Ilha dos Lobos, RS *Wikipedia:Pororoca, Wikipedia:tidal bore on the Wikipedia:Amazon river Wikipedia:Chile *Wikipedia:Pichilemu, Wikipedia:Chile *Wikipedia:Arica, Wikipedia:Chile *Wikipedia:Cobquecura, Wikipedia:Chile *Wikipedia:Easter Island, Wikipedia:Chile Wikipedia:Ecuador *Atacames, Ecuador *Wikipedia:Galápagos Islands *Manta, Ecuador *Wikipedia:Montañita, Ecuador *Wikipedia:Playas, Ecuador *Punta Carnero, Ecuador *Wikipedia:Salinas, Ecuador Wikipedia:Peru *Wikipedia:Cabo Blanco, Peru *Pico Alto, Wikipedia:Peru *Wikipedia:Chicama, Peru *Cerro Azul, Peru Wikipedia:Uruguay *Wikipedia:Punta del Este, Maldonado *Wikipedia:La Pedrera, Rocha *Wikipedia:La Paloma, Rocha Wikipedia:Venezuela *Wikipedia:Playa Parguito, Margarita Island References External links *World surf atlas Wikipedia:boracay de:Liste der Windsurf-Reviere es:Anexo:Zonas de surf fr:Spot de surf ja:サーフィンエリアの一覧 Category:Surf culture Category:Surfing locations Surfing areas Category:Surfing Category:Sports venues by sport Category:Beaches